Malus company
by nkowlifelight
Summary: What happens when five individuals get the chance to become rich beyond their wildest imaginations?
1. Chapter 1

Welcome to the 22nd clone army battalion, codenamed "Malus Company" stationed over Felucia. It is a mismatched bunch of rejects that the clone army has deemed expendable, in other words we are used as cannon fodder for droid weapons. I am part of gamma squadron which consists of me "gamma 4"(a.k.a Striker), gamma 3 (codenamed Hawkeye), gamma 2 (known as Flash), and Gamma 1( we call him Sarge). As for what we did to get in here, well I will explain that later.

The Clone War had just started, but already the droids were building a massive foothold on Felucia. Why the planet was of interest to them we didn't know, to us the planet was just a big combination of marsh and rainforest, which meant it had a lot of strange creatures.

I was in the Barracks sleeping in my bed which was located near one of the trapdoors which led down to the hallway below. I was thoroughly enjoying my sleep, that is until the battalion commander decided 3:00 AM would be a good time to get us up for some training drills.

"Wake up maggots! Time for you boys to hit the training simulator!"

I was so startled that I fell out of my bed, rolled over and fell through the trapdoor. Apparently someone had forgotten to close it last night. I hit the hallway floor hard enough that it was heard up in the barracks.

"You alright down there?" asked Hawkeye.

"Yeah" I replied, "You guys go on ahead I'll catch up."

I quickly ascended the ladder, put on my armor and was on my way to the training simulator.

When I got there my squad and I met with commander Bridge.

"Alright, today's simulation is going to cover the firing range, hand to hand combat, and a realistic dogfight."

The training went better than I had expected it to. I excelled in the firing range taking down 98% of the targets using a combination of laser blasts, and the thermal detonator launcher attached to my rifle. Sarge kicked the crap out of us in hand to hand, and we managed to take down all targets in the dogfight. We were celebrating our achievements as we came out of the simulator, then we got a call on the radio.

"Gamma squad this is command, over" said the voice of our Dispatcher Alpha 1 (codenamed Theta)

"This is gamma squad, over" replied Sarge.

"Gamma squad, we are receiving a mayday from a ship approximately two hundred kilometers southwest of our location. I'm sending you the audio that we received." Theta said.

Then we heard a distinctly female voice call out "If anyone can hear me, I'm being attacked by these strange ships. Send Help!. I…" then the recording ended.

"Gamma squad, command wants you to proceed to the ships last known location and start your search from there, out." Said Theta

"We're on it Theta, out" said Sarge, "Alright you heard him, let's go."

We rushed to the hangar, and got into our ARC 170s.

"All systems go" said Sarge

"I'm good here" I heard Hawkeye say

"Let's get out there and kick some ass." said Flash

"All clear over here." I said

At that we took off in search of this unknown ship.


	2. Chapter 2

I'll never forget the feeling of blasting off. The G-forces pushed me back against my seat as we took off from the Liberator class Star Destroyer(which is named the Colossus). Once we were clear, we headed off to the southwest.

"So, who do you think it is that's asking for help?" asked Flash.

"Why does that matter?" asked Hawkeye.

"Well, she had a pretty voice and I just thought that she might have the face to match it." Replied Flash.

"Just because the voice sounds nice doesn't always mean the face matches it." I said.

"Would all three of you shut up, and start looking for that ship!" yelled Sarge.

"Yes Sarge." We all said in unison.

It didn't take long to find the ship, because within an hour we heard the sound of laser blasts. Then we saw the laser blasts shoot right past us.

"Where'd that come from!" yelled Hawkeye.

"Over there! Starboard side" I exclaimed.

We turned to the right and saw a blue and white ship performing evasive maneuvers while being pursued by black ships with red cockpits. The ship they were chasing was very badly damaged, but the pilot was doing very well."

"Damn! Droid star fighters." I said

"Let's Take 'em out!" yelled Flash.

"Alright!" exclaimed hawkeye

We rushed in and began shooting down the droid fighters. I blew the wing off of one with one blast, then turned and saw Sarge pursuing a fighter, with another fighter chasing him.

"Sarge, Droid fighter on your six!" I yelled into the radio.

"I know! I can't shake him, take him out Striker!" I gladly obliged by firing two laser blasts into the droid fighters engines. Hawkeye and Flash were bust shooting more of the droid fighters down. I flew in their direction to help them out. I spotted a droid fighter trying to sneak around us for a surprise attack. I flew after him, and he took off. He went left, then right, then tried various evasive maneuvers to try to elude me. He then did a loop-the-loop.

_Where did he go?_ I thought to myself

Suddenly, I heard a loud beeping coming from my control panel, and realized that the droid fighter was directly behind me…and he had a lock on me.

"Shit!" I said. Thinking quickly, I dove directly downward, which caused him to lose the lock and the missile sailed right by me. The enemy pilot then stupidly decided to follow me in my downward spiral. He was not expecting me to suddenly pull out of the dive, and skyrocket upwards. At the peak of my ascension I turned downwards again, coming in line with the cockpit of the droid star fighter. He was much slower to pull his ship up as I quickly obtained a missile lock on his ship.

"Goodbye, you useless piece of scrap metal." I said, and then fired two missiles directly into the star fighter's cockpit. It blew up very nicely if you must know.

By the time I had returned to my squad they had finished off the rest of the droid fighters and were in a diamond formation around the damaged ship. The pilot was expressing her thanks.

"Thank you, all of you I don't know what I would have done if you hadn't heard my distress call."

"You are very welcome ma'am" I said, "Please, allow us to escort you back to the Colossus where you can have your ship repaired, and some well deserved rest."

"How far away is your ship?" she asked.

"About 200 kilometers away" replied Sarge.

"I don't know if my ship will be able to make it that distance." She said

"Not a problem" I stated, "I'll just attach a tow cable to your ship and pull you there."

"A tow cable? I've been flying for a while now, and I've never heard of those before. Forgive me if this sounds absurd, but what exactly do they look like?" The mysterious pilot asked.

"You're about to find out. Launching tow cable!" A long cable came out of the back of my ship and attached to the hull of the damaged ship.

"Everyone ready to head back?" asked Sarge

We all acknowledged that we were ready, and Sarge radioed command.

"Theta, this is gamma squadron. We have the package and are returning to base, over."

"Copy that gamma squadron. Once you return to the ship report to the bride, the captain wishes to speak with you and our new guest, out." Theta said.

"Copy that, out. Alright let's head back."

At that we moved out, escorting the target ship back to the Colossus


	3. Chapter 3

The trip back to the Colossus was uneventful, except for Flash asking the mysterious pilot so many questions.

"So, you're telling me you've never seen a tow cable before?" he asked

"Well, now that you mention it I have seen them before, they're just called something else where I'm from."

"And where's that?"

"Sorry to interrupt this conversation," I said "but we need to prepare for landing." Then I radioed command.

"Theta, this is gamma squadron requesting permission to land over." Theta's voice came over the radio.

"Permission granted, opening hangar doors and deactivating shields now"

On cue, the hangar bay doors opened. We reduced our speed and entered the hangar. Landing with the other ship attached to mine was difficult, but not nearly destructive as what I did to get into Malus Company in the first place(A/N: that will be explained this chapter). After landing we walked to the other pilot's ship.

"Where do you think the pilot's from?" asked Hawkeye.

"Maybe she's working for the droids." Suggested Flash

"If that's true then why were they attacking her in the first place?"

"Well, maybe it was just a plan to lure some of us out there to kill us."

They proceeded to get into an argument over who the pilot was and where she was from, until Sarge intervened.

"Both of you SHUT UP!" he yelled.

"Why don't we just open up the cockpit?" I aksed

"Good Idea, alright get that cockpit open soldiers." Replied Sarge.

The three of us looked around for something to get up to the cockpit. We each noticed three aircraft platforms that the technicians use to repair the ships. Once those were positioned beside the aircraft we climbed to the top and pried the cockpit open. We were surprised to see a blue/white furred fox sitting in the pilot's seat.

"Well it took you long enough." She said.

"Apologies, ma'am," I said "It's just that these two don't know when to be quiet and get to work." I offered her my hand, which she took. Once we were down on the hangar floor we approached Sarge, who was a surprised if not more so than we were.

"Greetings ma'am. Welcome to the 22nd Clone Army Battalion, Malus Company." Said Sarge.

"Malus?" She asked, "Doesn't that translate to.."

"Bad?" I asked, "Yes, yes it does." She looked at me with a quizzical look. "Don't worry, I'll explain on the way to the bridge. Come on." I said.

"So, you were going to explain why the battalion is called 'Malus Company'." Asked the fox on the way to the bridge.

"That's right," I said "Well basically, it's called that because this is where the clone army sends everybody who royally screws up to be used as cannon fodder."

"Oh," she said "if you don't mind me asking, how exactly did all of you get here?"

Hawkeye was first "Well, I stole my former general's personal ground transport."

Flash was next "I blew up one of the largest plasma dumps in the galaxy."

Sarge was third " Personally, I beat up three subordinates for disobeying my direct orders."

I was last " And I stole an LAAT Gunship when I was stationed on Coruscant."

"That's all you did?" the fox asked me.

"Not at all," I replied "Command notice my unauthorized 'flight' and ordered me to land. I couldn't figure out which button to press so I just started randomly pressing buttons. One of the buttons fired the lasers on the gunship and ended up blowin a BIG hole in a skyscraper, but that isn't all."

"It isn't?" she asked.

"Not at all," I replied "You know how Hawkeye mentioned that he stole his general's ground transport?"

"Yes."

"Well, it just so happened that the same general was paying a visit to the garrison on Coruscant. Anyways, when I finally figured out how to land the Gunship I landed Directly on the General's transport crushing it flat."

"You're all lucky you didn't get discharged." The fox said.

"You can say that again," said Hawkeye "anyways, here we are."

When we entered the bridge we walked directly up to a trooper with blue shoulder armor, gloves, and cape.

"Gamma squadron reporting mission success sir!." Exclaimed Sarge.

" I can see that sergeant," said the commander "Do you think I didn't hear your radio transmissions, or see your craft pass by us on your way back?!"

"No commander Thadon." Replied Sarge

"Good. Now on to official business," Said commander Thadon as he moved towards the fox "What is your name?" He asked.

"My name is Krystal." She answered.

The commander nodded at this. "And where are you from?" he asked.

Krystal's expression softened a little "I am from the planet formerly known as Cerinia."

"What do you mean 'formerly'?" the commander asked "What happened?"

"It was destroyed years ago."

Needless to say we were all very surprised by this, but before we could say anything else a frantic soldier came running over.

"Sir! Our scout teams on Felucia are reporting a massive droid assault on their position. They need immediate reinforcements!"

"Alert the troops!" commander Thadon yelled "You four, check your supplies and get to the hangar on the double!"

"Sir," Krystal said "I know this may seem like a foolish decision, but I wish to go with them. It's the least I could do after what they did for me."

"You know, you don't have to go down there with us." I said

"Yes, I do" she replied.

"Very well then, I've sent technicians to check on your ship. Talk with them and if they think your ship can fly then follow us down to the planet's surface, if not then just hop on one of the transport ships. What are you all standing around here for?! MOVE IT!"

After replenishing my grenades I met my squad mates in the hangar near one of the transports, Krystal was there as well.

"I take it your ship is 'grounded' for now?" I asked

"Yes, so you're stuck with me" She said, "by the way, how will I be able to identify you on the battlefield?"

"Good questiion," I replied "Do you see the green stripe that runs down the middle of my helmet?"

"Yes."

"Good, that is how you will be able to tell us apart when we have our armor on, Hawkeye's stripe is yellow, Flash's is blue, and Sarge's is red."

"What about when you are not in your armor?"

"Well in that case, the four of us all have tattoos on our foreheads. I have a snake, Flash has a lightning bolt, Hawkeye has an ealge head, and sarge has his rank stripes." I said, "And before you ask, no it's not uniform but command really doesn't care about what we do to our bodies/armor in terms of tattoos or paint, but other than that we pretty much follow army regulation."

She was about to respond when we heard one of the pilots call for everyone to get onboard.

"Move it! Come on, we've got troopers to save!" the pilot exclaimed. At that everyone jumped on to the transports. Once the doors were closed the ships lifted off, and we were headed to Felucia.


End file.
